eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Ulteran Spires
Broken Ulteran Spires destroyed Ulteran spires are in *Everfrost - large, ruined, submerged *Lavastorm - tiny, partially melted in lava *Zek, the Orcish Wastes - tiny, in an alcove *Loping Plains - **''Information is based on Feedback and bugs concerning the Quellithulian Spire event'' -- 18:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm. Why did we move this to the talk page again? I can see this being interesting lore information that could still be included on the main article.--Kodia 21:45, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think it was ever moved here, it was Chilli commenting. Once this event goes live (and in its aftermath) we're going to have to do a significant update on this page anyway. The spires may very well be our method of getting to Odus once Sentinel's Fate launches. --lordebon 21:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::OH! Ok, I see now. For some reason I thought it was info that had originally been on the main page (I think it was at one point. I didn't connect this with a live event upcoming.--Kodia 21:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I know a broken one in Loping Plains and in Lavastorm, but i'm not sure where it is in Zek and Everfrost so i guessed in Zek and Everfrost they are not even there as broken one :/ So since i couldn't prove the broken ones i listed them here instead of the article page. (The Druid Rings have a list of the broken ones.) and yes they will be part of a live event with or after lu53 (2 Live events are comming) =) -- 22:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :The broken one in Zek is near the siren beach behind the treants. And the one in Everfrost is in the back underwater near the spirit on the ice flows, in the middle of that area. Now, the real question is what about the knowledge portal in Freeport near the dark elves? :)--Kodia 22:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't think anything is happening there... Plane of Knowledge is still closed to us, and the PoK stones were always separate from the spires in EQ1 =) --lordebon 22:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::hm im slow, but adding this anyway, so as reply to chilli (i said im slow :) ): :::they are listed as ruined spires, except the one on loping plains (i totally forgot about it). i actually visited all 3 listed on both the test and live servers. :::the zek one is near the sirens cove :::the everfrost one is currently sunken beneath the ice isles in the north :::--Vraeth 22:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::actually i think all are the same size, but will check them tomorrow --Vraeth 23:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::The broken spire in Loping Plains is at near the west outlook tower -- 23:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ulteran Spire or Ulteran Spires? some POIs are called Ulteran Spire (xx) and some Ulteran Spires (xx) but since each location 3 spires each i will move those when needed to Ulteran Spires (xx) unless i missed something about it. -- 02:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Repairs Now that we've had repairs and updates as part of the lore, this page will likely need some fixing.--Kodia 17:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Big Fat Updates on this Page Holy mother of updates. I am still in the process of cleaning up the mess of outdated info on this page and its many buddies (the POI pages). I asked Jado818 if he had another way to handle the mess on the POI pages, but I'll ask here too...any way we can make them easier to update in the future? I'd still like to see this main page exist, just in case the overall system changes again and/or if new spires are added and POIs are yet to exist. For now, I popped onto each POI and copy/pasted a note about the system as of 2014 (and long before--some of the POIs mentioned the awful, ancient 5 min. wait, if you can imagine that still floating around). I'll be on the hunt for any pages I didn't update for the old cloud rides in the Overrealms after I am done here too. My updated here are still in the works until I pull down my InUse note, so hang tight for a new, cleaner look and better descriptions to come. Yasuewho (talk) 03:41, February 28, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Difficulty Verifying Cobalt Scar Return Access As of tonight, I ran into an issue with leaving Cobalt Scar one time on a low level, no-tradeskills at all character. I was able to zone in, but not back out--only once though. It happened when I first logged in and the character is one on the Test server. I'm not yet sure if this was a bug, since calling back to Gorowyn and traveling there again with the Globe of Swift Travel was an option. At this stage, I suspect it's a bug or anomaly. I was able to go to and from Scarstone on various characters on AB, at all levels and with or without the old unlock quests complete. On the other hand, I have to wonder if this isn't tied in some way to having a insta-85 character on AB from the freebie offer. Maybe that made an account-wide unlock? I will test again in coming days and ask a guildie or two to check it also. If anyone happens upon this in the meantime though, any extra checking would be a help. This is now delaying the updates to the other travel pages related to access changes and I may have to swing back to the Cobalt Scar and Scarstone pages and change things there again or make a WTF note (worded more politely, of course). Yasuewho (talk) 10:28, March 3, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho :As far as I can tell (so far) this was a complete anomaly. Outside of the one time that made me raise an eyebrow, it hasn't been an issue since, so at this mo, I'm chalking it up to a bug. I still want to ask a couple of guild mates to check it, so hang tight. I'll be back in the next day or two to take out the InUse note. Yasuewho (talk) 20:38, March 6, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho